Flying in the Moonlight
by criminalQAFminds
Summary: Ron and Harry take a fly around the grounds during their 8th year. Warning: Slash.


**Title:** Flying in the Moonlight

**Author:** criminalQAFminds

**Pairing:** Ron/Harry

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 1,109

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling not me :(**

Flying had always been one of his favourite pastimes; nothing could have prepared him however for the exhilaration of flying with Harry's arms wrapped snugly around his waist and his grinning face resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Swooping down until their feet almost grazed the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, Ron prepared to bring Harry's new Firebolt II to land as the Quidditch Pitch came once more into view.

Landing softly on the ground in front of the Pitch, Harry and Ron remained locked in their embrace astride the broom for a few more precious moments before, with a sigh and a quick tightening of the arms that were wrapped around Ron's midriff, Harry disembarked from the broom and turned back to face Ron with a large grin painted on his face. Ron could hardly remember a time during the war when Harry had smiled as brightly as he did now, and Ron was once again, as he seemed to be at least once an hour, exceptionally glad that the war was over. Especially as the smile seemed to alight his face with a pure happiness that almost appeared to course through his veins and straighten Harry's posture from the slump it had taken to his entire childhood into a tall pose worthy of the war hero that he was.

After a few moments of silent contemplation of each other's faces the boys broke gazes and strode across the lawn to stow away the broom in the broom cupboard inside the Gryffindor changing rooms. Following this the couple entwined their fingers together and set a slow, steady pace towards Hogwarts castle.

Gazing up at the almost full moon brought a happy smile to Harry's face as he thought back to the previous weekend when, right here on the same grounds which had been the location for their first kiss so many years ago, Remus and Sirius were bonded together in marriage in a beautiful ceremony for which Harry played the part of best man for both grooms and Albus Dumbledore had happily ministered. The reception had been the first chance the whole Order of the Phoenix had had to be together in celebration since the war had ended and so had been a most joyous occasion for all those in attendance.

"When are they supposed to be back?"

Startled by the voice of his previously silent companion, Harry gazed up into his loves face imploringly, silently inquiring the meaning of his question.

"From their honeymoon."

Of course, Harrys sighed happily internally, Ron always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about at any given time. Not the exact answer to that question himself Harry simply shrugged his shoulders in response before replying in such a soft tone that it almost seemed as if he were afraid of breaking the peaceful silence that had set over the grounds.

"They will be leaving Paris tomorrow to spend a few days with Grammy Lupin before catching a portkey back to London sometime after the full moon."

Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist Ron simply smiled at the mention of the kind elderly witch whom they had visited in her beautiful countryside cottage in France for a fortnight along with Harry's godfathers in the summer following the Battle of Hogwarts before beginning their 8th year at Hogwarts. The elderly with had been exceptionally kind and had spent every available second of their visit filling Ron's plate with delectable French delicacy's, which were deemed the best in the world by both himself and Sirius.

Ron's thoughts snapped back to the present and he reached into his pocket to retrieve the invisibility cloak as the pair approached the front entrance to the castle, draping it over the top of their heads as they ascended the stairs leading to the heavy oak doors.

The walk up to Gryffindor tower was quiet and uneventful, Mrs Norris having been the only living creature to cross their path, strolling away to join Filch in whichever area of the castle he was currently attempting to terrorize after glaring in their direction in that creepy way she did that convinced Harry that the cloak made them no less invisible to cats as it did to Moody. Harry didn't even both once again sharing this though with his lover, knowing he would reply with the same statement that if cats could see through the cloak then they would never have managed to sneak past McGonagall as many times as they had. Ron always rounded off this statement with a chuckle at himself and then the conversation was over.

Upon arriving in their dorms the couple disrobed and climbed into bed after stowing away the cloak in the large wooden trunk sitting in its place at the foot of the bed. As he lay on his back in the bed that technically belonged to Harry (his own however had not been once slept in since their return to Hogwarts at the start of September) Ron opened his arms and welcomed the armful of Harry he received which quickly snuggled into his side and a face lay beneath a mop of black hair rested upon his shoulder.

"It's still so strange."

Having positively no clue as to the meaning behind Harry's words Ron glanced down at his loves face in puzzlement before he followed his gaze over to the three empty beds that lay across the room from theirs and realization set in.

"I know, I still half expect to wake up to Neville crawling around under his bed looking for Trevor."

Harry chuckled as his mind brought forth image after image of the antics of the three other boys that had shared the dorm with them for six years. All three of whom had decided against returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year and had instead settled into the life of work.

"Yeah, or Seamus and Dean arguing over whether Quidditch or Football is the superior sport."

Ron shot Harry a mock glare for even daring to speak of the debate to which he saw only one possible answer and adamantly which had, in the past, always ended with Ron and Neville refusing to ever watch a sport not played on brooms as, in Ron's opinion, there was no point in such a sport. Returning his head to the pillow Ron allowed his eyes to slip shut as an already half asleep Harry slumped against his chest.

When morning came and the boys awoke however, the couple were grateful for their lack of dorm mates and their abundance of privacy as they enjoyed a shower together completely uninterrupted.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading :)**


End file.
